The Prosecutor and the Detective
by rynne chan
Summary: I've decided not to write the summary. You can guess from the title what this is about


**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN!**

anyway, just wanted to post something on his birthday..,even though i'm a bit late

the next update of this fic will be NEXT YEAR

**The Prosecutor and the Detective**

**Chapter 1**

**-oOo-**

The sound of the phone ringing filled the once quiet room. It was only one o'clock in the morning. Although the lights were still off, the bright moon light illuminated the room through the glass window, making the single occupant of the bed visible as he stirred from his sleep due to the noise.

His name is Athrun Zala, a well known prosecutor in the local district. He became a prosecutor at a young age of eighteen so most people referred to him as a genius. In his eight years in this business, he had never once lost a case he handled making him one of the best prosecutor in the country.

With his eyes still closed, he reached for his phone on top of the mini table at the right side of the bed where he also placed his alarm clock and a lampshade. He pressed the "receive button" before placing it near his left ear and said "Hello" in a very sleepy voice.

"Prosecutor Zala...", the person from the other line spoke. Hearing that familiar voice was like a switch which turned on his consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up straight on his bed with a smile drawn on his lips.

"Fraulein Detective!", he greeted with an amused smirk on his manly face. "Don't tell me that you missed me already, 'cause the last time I checked, we were just together yesterday", he added with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Idiot!", came the detective's response and instantly hanged up even before the male prosecutor could say anything.

The prosecutor stared at his phone. The smile on his face grew wider. He always had fun teasing the female detective. He checked for the received calls and dialled her number. Much to his surprise, she picked it up with just a few rings.

"WHAT", she snarled at him, obviously irritated with the prosecutor's behavior earlier.

"Hey! I was just kidding", he said defending himself as he ruffled his now unruly hair.

"Unfortunately, I am in the middle of an investigation so I don't have any time to spare for your nonsense jokes", she replied with a stern voice. The man could imagine her rolling her eyes with a hand on her hips.

"Sorry", he said although he didn't really mean it. "Where are you?", he asked. His voice turned a little serious than before.

"Archangel Hotel".

* * *

><p>A red sports car was parked in front of the building. The engine died out and the door at the driver's seat went open as the prosecutor stepped out of it. The light at the entrance of the building was bright enough to reveal his features, blue locks, a pair of green emerald eyes, an aquiline noise and thin lips. At the age of twenty six, he had a nice built, although the gray jacket that he was wearing seemed to hide it. He chose to wear something casual, a simple shirt and pants, instead of his usual formal suit he wears in his office.<p>

He decided to check the right side of the building where he noticed some police officers and police lines while he was driving just a moment ago.

"Sir!", the police officers greeted him with a salute upon recognizing him. The prosecutor nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Are you through checking the body?", he asked while staring at the lifeless body of a man lying face down on the street, one look at the victim, he could already conclude that he fell from the hotel.

"Yes, sir. We are also done taking pictures", one of them replied.

Prosecutor Zala made his way towards the victim. He leaned down on his knee and examined it. There was a pool blood on his head. It must be from the wound on his forehead. He noticed something he was clutching on his hand. He borrowed a pair of gloved from the police officer beside him and tried to see what the object was. It was a nylon string. He tried to force open that hand and found four pieces of beads. On each bead, a letter/character was embedded. R-I- -T.

'What is this? Riot?", he asked on his mind. But there was something that was bugging him. It was weird to have only those four beads when the string was long enough to be a bracelet so he tried searching for more of those around the victim's body but found no one. He explored a little bit more around the area but still no sign of those beads so he eventually gave up.

He approached a police officer who seemed to be writing on his notepad and asked the female detective's whereabouts.

"Inside the victim's unit. It's Room 305", the police answered. The prosecutor head off to that place after thanking him. He walked through the entrance and waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. After a few minutes, the door went open so he instantly stepped inside. He stood at a corner with his arms crossed in front of his chest, still thinking about the case when something on the floor of the elevator caught his sharp eyes. He bent down and picked up the suspicious item, placed it on a piece of plastic then to his pocket.

When he reached the fourth floor, he found two men who seemed to be guarding it. They were wearing the same uniform as the police officers outside. His eyes moved upward until it landed on the sign right above the door. The number 305 was imprinted in black on a thin sheet of metal with a golden coat.

The guards recognized him even without showing them his badge which was the proof of him being a prosecutor. They greeted him and allowed him to enter the room saying that the lead investigator, who was the female detective, for that case was already waiting for him inside.

With a nod, he walked inside the room. He was a bit taken aback with how it looked. It was a little too neat than he imagined it to be. There were no signs that someone forcefully broke into the room.

On the wall hang a white banner. 'Happy Birthday Tolle' it said. There were also some heart shapes decorating it. But what really got his attention was the name. He just realized why the victim was familiar to him.

"Prosecutor Zala". That voice never failed to catch his attention. He turned to look at the person who spoke. She was a woman of the same age as him. Her blond hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. Her eyebrows were somewhat furrowed giving her the fierce look, her thin lips rarely smiling and always saying harsh words. But despite that, she possessed a pair of honest amber eyes which always seek for the truth. She was clad in a white long sleeved polo with a dark green vest on top of it and a light brown trouser. She was also wearing a beige coat.

This woman was named Cagalli... Cagalli Yula Athha, the daughter of one of the most successful businessman in the city. It was still unknown to everybody why she chose being a detective for a career when she could have lived a much normal life inheriting her father's fortune.

The man seemed to be pleased upon seeing her, kinda forgetting what he was thinking just a moment ago.

"How's the initial investigation?", he asked. "Fraulein Detective". The smirk on his face just won't go away.

The detective let out a heavy sigh before answering kinda annoyed with the expression on his face..

"The victim, as you might have already know, is Tolle Koenig, a famous singer", she started. "It appeared that he had fallen from this building causing his death. A suspect has been apprehended based from the statements of some people around here. Apparently, she's the victim's girlfriend".

"What's her name?".

"Miriallia Haww".

* * *

><p>It was seven thirty in the morning of the following day. The small wooden door of a private building just across the Archangel Hotel went open as a brunette man walked inside with a yawn. Outside the building was a signboard where "Flaga and Co. Law Offices" was written.<p>

As the sign indicated, it was an office owned by a defense attorney. From the door, a brown couch can be seen at the left side barely touching the wall where a painting of a well known artist was displayed. At the window, two flowering plants on the pots were placed. Near the center was a long table/counter which appeared to be separating the waiting area from the actual office. Beside the door, an old wooden cabinet was situated. Further inside were two large shelves standing perpendicular to each other. These contain difficult-looking books about law and there were also files related to the previous cases, the owner and his colleague had taken. There were also two tables separated by a distance of a meter. On top each were desktop computer, telephone, calendar, some files and personal stuffs.

A blonde man was sitting on the rotating chairs in front of one of the tables. He had a disapproving look on his face as he glanced at the newcomer. In his opinion, the younger guy should act a little more professional because that man who just came in, was a defense lawyer just like himself.

The blonde man whose name is Mwu la Flaga was the founder of the law offices they were in. He was the brunette's mentor. They've been working in the same office two years now.

The brunette man lazily walked towards him. He was sort of grumpy that the older man disturbed his sleep and to top it all, it was supposed to be his day off.

"Why do you have to make me wake up this early, Mwu?", the brunette complained as he placed a hand on top of the blonde's table.

"Did you notice the cops in the hotel across the street?", the blonde man.

It somehow rang a bell into the brunette's head. He indeed noticed some policemen outside.

"What of it?", he asked with a bit of curiosity. It wasn't everyday that you get to see cops around that hotel.

"I received a phone call earlier... from the detention center", he started to explain. Kira Yamato, the younger one, showed more interest.

"A client?", he asked.

Mwu nodded his head. "Yeah", he said. "Due to some reasons, she was specifically asking for your service".

Kira smirked.

"She probably thinks that I'm better than you", he said in a joking way. Mwu just laughed dryly and said, "You wish!".

"So", Kira spoke trying to focus back to the client. "Who's this client?".

"Miriallia Haww".

Kira looked stunned. His eyes grew wider. He tried to open his mouth but words failed him. He just found it hard to believe that someone like Miriallia would be a client of his.

"Someone you knew?", Mwu asked. Kira could only nod in response.

Mwu's expression turned more serious. "She's suspected for murder". This even surprised Kira. "You better pay her a visit at the detention center. It's better if you could get the details from her".

Kira somehow recovered from the initial shock. He thanked the older lawyer and rushed to the detention center.

Kira walked through the familiar hallway of the detention center, an officer was beside him. When they reached the glass wall where you can talk to the detainee, he sat on the chair in front waiting for his friend, Miriallia Haww.

A few minutes later, a brown haired lady emerged from the door on the other side of the glass wall. She spoke something which he assumed was his name. She sat on the chair directly in front of him and they started to talk.

"I didn't do it! Please Kira, help me", she said as she started crying. She had been crying ever since the policemen apprehended her.

Kira looked at her with sympathy. He believed in her. He knew she couldn't have done a crime, much more a murder. There was just no way.

"What exactly happened?", he asked.

"I don't know!", Miriallia exclaimed. "I... I just saw Tolle's body on the ground. I swear it wasn't me who killed him".

"Tolle?", Kira seemed familiar with the name. "You mean Tolle Koenig? The singer?"

Miriallia gently nodded her head.

"Please calm down and tell me everything you witnessed. I promise, I will do everything to reveal the truth". There was determination in his eyes when he said those words which somehow put Miriallia at ease and started telling him about the case.

After the conversation with Miriallia, Kira decided to check out the crime scene. It was already ten in the morning. He noticed that there were fewer cops in the area. When he tried to approach the place where the victim fell, a police officer stopped him from his track.

"Sir! Civilians are not yet allowed in this area", he said.

"But Sir! I am the defense attorney of the defendant, Miriallia Haww, and I wish to investigate the crime scene", he explained showing him his lawyer badge.

The officer told him to wait for a second while he whispered something to a blonde woman who was probably the lead investigator. Kira noticed her as she glanced at him and started to approach him.

"Name?", Cagalli asked in her usual strict voice sending chills down Kira's spine in a not so good way.

"Ki... Kira... Y... Kira Yamato", he said while stuttering. That female was so intimidating in his opinion.

"All right", she said then turned to the police officer. "Let him pass". That went too well, he thought.

Kira thanked her before asking, "Are you the lead investigator?". It wasn't really the time to be intimidated by a detective. He had to do everything to get an acquittal for his client.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked back as she placed both of her hand on her coat's pocket.

"I'm just wondering if I can request for a copy of the autopsy report?", Kira replied.

"Ah, yes. The autopsy report", she said. "Sure, I'll have it ready for you. Just pick it up at the Criminal Affairs Department".

Again, he thanked her and started his own investigation .


End file.
